


Not One Step Closer

by Zarius



Category: Linkin Park, Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, tribute piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: A tiny little piece I wrote in acknowledgement/tribute/celebration of the 20th anniversary of Hybrid Theory.





	Not One Step Closer

NOT ONE STEP CLOSER

Twenty years ago I can recall

Picking up the pieces just to wander where next they’ll fall

The jigsaw completes itself over one summer, but in time autumn would set in

Then after that came winter, just how far back could I hold my sins?

Maybe that’s what I tore myself apart ‘till mainstream

Setting myself up to fail every social session

Mocking the efforts of sincere strangers

Who’s egos I sought to pop as my mission

20 years ago I was unpleasant, a man with a voice you either mocked or resented

Maybe I was someone you perhaps had tolerated

But the fact is my sins were why I had always exaggerated

And I’m not one step closer to the winter of content

I don’t have the will or imagination to put myself there again

And I’m not one step closer to reclaiming who I was

In the end it doesn’t matter

Such is the anthem to our cause

And I’d listened to the voices across the love that’s all around

The closest to me now had yet to realise there was nothing to be found

There’s letters of concern, angry voices to the teachers

‘He’s capable of more’ they beg and plead the educators

I went from summer to December

And from there I lost my voice

Yet I could see no opportunities diminish

The more I cut out the commotion and the noise.

And I cursed myself for my good fortune

Someone’s begging me to win

20 years on from when I first listened

My voice is louder than my sins

Nowadays reality is bending

Everyone’s writing it’s next chapter

And maybe God is there to back me

‘Cause I’m right there with the others.

The matrix is evolving

The ignitions in the key

And wherever it is I’m going

The theory has got to stay with me

And I’m not one step closer to reclaiming who I was

In the end it doesn’t matter

Such is the anthem to our cause

And I’m not one step closer to reclaiming who I was

In the end it doesn’t matter

Such is the anthem to our cause


End file.
